


Don't You Forget About Me

by impalatic



Category: Supernatural, The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalatic/pseuds/impalatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Warning* On hiatus indefinitely.<br/>A Breakfast Club AU: Five students go into detention expecting nothing more than to get in, wait it out and go home. But as the day progresses they learn more and more about one another and come out as unlikely friends, and even more for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddie S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maddie+S.), [Rebecca L.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rebecca+L.), [Serina S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serina+S.), [Tarah K.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tarah+K.).



> My tumblr! impalatic.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> This is (obviously) based on The Breakfast Club, and some scenes will be similar, but it's not going to be The Breakfast Club. The movie is more of an outline, as are some of the scenes, but I'm also going to create new scenes that are uniquely mine, as well as change around the scenes that I will be using. The ending is going to be vastly different, and the characters will be changed around as well. My goal is to make a Breakfast Club AU that is my own work at the same time. Sorry if I don't make much sense, as you read more you will see what I mean.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this was inspired by a post I found under the destiel tag back in mid April, but I can't find the post in my archive, and I would really like to give credit to the post, so if anyone could help me with that, that would be fantastic. Thanks!

* * *

 

Authors Note: Sorry this is so short. I write a few pages full and then I edit and re-edit my shit over and over again and then have someone else edit it, so that's why it's not long. I'll try to post once a week and a half until it's done if people like this. Hopefully they'll be a bit longer.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _"_... _and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they are going through."_

-David Bowie                                                         

 

 

 

 

Dear Reader,

 

If you had to walk into detention at 7am on a Saturday with five people you've known your whole life, and have assumed about theirs, you would have seen them in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions, a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a prince and a criminal, and you never have thought that you would walk out of there with five new friends. 

Well that’s what these five kids thought. They were brainwashed, because that’s exactly what they did.

 

 

Saturday, March 23rd, 1996

Lawrence High School

Lawrence, Kansas

 

**7:00am - The Parking Lot**

A pristine, top of the line car pulled up to the school first. The boy inside of it ran a hand through his messy dark hair, a vain attempt at taming it. He looked up at the school in annoyance,

"I can not believe you can’t get me out of this," his voice seemed much too deep to belong to a highschooler, "It’s absurd that I have to be here on a Saturday." He turned to glare at his mother in the drivers seat. She rolled her eyes and sighed,

"It’s your fault you know," she pushed a piece of reddish-brown hair out of her face, "I wasn’t the one who skipped 4th period to go to a diner, was I Castiel?"

As they pulled up to the front of the school, she turned to search her sons face. Cas glanced over quickly before rolling his eyes,

"Quit probing me, Mother," he said as he got out of the car and slammed the door, walking up to the school with his head held high.

 

**7:03am - The Parking Lot**

The next to arrive rode up to the school on his bike. He had a backpack that was near exploding. His face was clear of emotion, but that didn’t stop him from hunching his shoulders as he locked up his bike. He was the last kid you would expect to see in detention, because this was none other then Kevin Tran. 4.0 GPA and a failure is not an option attitude. Yet there he was, walking into the school at 7:04am.

 

**7:08am - The Parking Lot**

After him, an ice blue car appeared. In it sat the very tall, very lankey, much-too-big-for-the-small-car Sam Wesson. Beside him was a man who was as close to a father as Sam could get. He turned his head to glance at Sam,

"You do know that you missed a wrestling meet because of this… mishap, right?" his tone sounded playful, but behind it was a cold bitterness.

"Yeah Luce, I do. You won’t let me forget it," he replied, obviously annoyed. Sam was tired of having that gentle face fool him. Lucifer chuckled,

"Well I’m hoping you won’t, because if you do you’ll really regret it."

As the car stopped in front of the school, Sam went to grab his bag from the backseat, but not before Lucifer put his hand out to stop him,

"Now I know we all fooled around as kids, but remember, you better not let wrestling fall behind on your priorities."

Sam nodded quickly, trying not to look into his stepfather’s eyes. Lucifer finally let him go, watching Sam rush into the school before driving off.

 

**7:12am - The Parking Lot**

Two cars pulled up this time, both from different ends of the parking lot. A 67’ Chevy Impala, that belonged to the bad boy Dean Winchester, tried to pull into a parking spot, but not before a tiny little thing almost ran right into the side of her. The tires squealed as it stopped abruptly; the minute is did a deep voice came from the Chevy,

"Hey! Watch my baby," the tall boy got out of the car after parking properly, staring threateningly at the small red car.

"You jackass," he mumbled, green eyes following it as it swerved away. He adjusted his faded leather coat on his shoulders and started walking.

When his gaze returned to the direction he was headed, he stopped and took a step back in surprise, because standing in front of him was a small teen, dwarfed by a large black coat. The boy had a slightly uneven smirk on his face. He looked up at Dean, just staring until he quickly waggled his golden eyebrows, and turned to start up the sidewalk that lead to the school.

Dean stood there in confusion, wondering what that was all about. After a second he just shook his head and followed him up.

 

 


	2. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I've been doing things with finals and then family issues (don't even get me started) but I've typed it up now, like a week later then I was originally going to (especially considering I was almost done writing it the day I posted the first chapter) but anyway. Here it is now! Sorry again.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to miss Kat, who edited this chapter and helped me so much. (This is her Tumblr guys: bunkerchesters.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Lawrence High was lucky enough to have a huge library with not only hundreds of books, but also many different parts to it. The walls were covered from top to bottom in books, with a spiral staircase leading to a track that went around the whole room. Tucked away in the right corner of the room was a reading area, which consisted of a couple of ratty couches and a few old armchairs arranged in a circular fashion. On the opposite side of the room was the checkout desk. On the back wall was eight desks parallel to each other for studying. Across from that wall was the entrance: Two sets of large double doors surrounded by walls of books. Smack dab in the middle of the library was a classroom setup, with a group of six tables and a chalkboard in front of them. This was where teachers taught lessons if they couldn't use their rooms. But because President Campbell’s room sat on the opposite side of the hallway, on Saturday the school used the library for detention.

  

**7:30 AM – The Library**

Cas was the first to arrive, deciding to sit in the front of the classroom. Next came Kevin who hesitantly sat across the aisle from Cas, continuously shooting glances at him. Sam entered a few seconds later, and after looking around he walked up to the front and motioned to the empty seat next to Cas. Cas looked up and shrugged, so Sam took that as the go-ahead. Mystery Boy slowly walked in, sitting down behind Kevin. Everyone’s attention turned to him as he reached into his coat, pulled out a handful of candy, and dumped the sweets onto the table. Sam and Cas took a glance at each other and whispered together, while Kevin shifted around uncomfortably in his chair.

Dean entered last, dragged in by the one and only Principal Samuel Campbell.

Dean twisted out of his grip and calmly walked over to the seat behind Cas. When he sat, he slumped down into his chair, shrugging off his jacket as he put his feet up on the table. He seemed to be relaxing as if he just got home after a long day of work.

As Campbell walked up to the front of the desks, Dean took a look around at the group of kids. When his eyes landed on Kevin, they narrowed in confusion.

“Hey, what’s Kevin-Freaking-Solo doing in-”

“There will be no talking,” Campbell cut him off with a pointed look, “There will be no moving around. You will sit here, thinking about the error of your ways.” He had a sharp voice, every word demanding and authoritative. Campbell looked from kid to kid. Dean had his arms crossed and chin on his chest; the mystery boy was sorting his pile of candy. Kevin gave him his full attention, unlike Sam who was slumped down in his chair, head swinging back and forth and watching his hair follow. Next to him Cas’ hand was raised. The moment Campbell’s gaze fell on him, Cas began to speak.

“Sir, I don’t think this is the best way to spe-” Cas began, but Campbell rolled his eyes and continued on once again.

“As you do sit here, you will write an essay about who you are,” he said in a mocking tone. “If you don’t want to spend the remainder of your Saturdays here with me, I highly suggest doing this essay. Is that clear Winchester?” He walked over to Dean’s table, hands folded behind his back. Dean looked up with a lopsided grin.

“As clear as my reflection on your bald head.” Campbell glared.

“My office,” he pointed towards the entrance of the library, “is right across the hall. If I hear so much as a squeak, I’ll get my taser.” He shot one last look at Dean before walking into his office.

Dean rolled his eyes and went back to his ill-fated attempt to sleep. Sam glared at the other boy as he did, fists clenched beneath the table. He looked away when Cas nudged his shoulder, giving him an odd look.

Kevin reached under the table to get a paper from the drawer. Grabbing a pen from his pocket, he hovered it above the paper.

“Who… Am… I? Who am I? What am I doing?” He dropped the pen, twisting his fingers through his hair. Sam looked over, concern written on his face.  But he soon got lost in his thoughts, as did everyone else.

  

**7:45 AM - The Library**

The room remained fairly quiet until a sudden crunching noise interrupted the silence. All the heads flipped around to the mystery boy, who was going through sucker after sucker by biting them off. He glanced up and smiled to the rest.

“Hey,” Sam squinted at the boy who was now working on a blue sucker, “I’ve seen you before…” As his voice trailed off, Cas rolled his eyes, sighing before turning back to the front of the classroom,

“Of course you have. Everyone has. He’s the one who sits at the table alone at lunch and interrupts classes with sudden outbursts, yet no one even knows him. It’s like he’s in his own little corner of the galaxy, away from anything and everyone,” he said simply, his deep voice showing no emotion.

“Unlike you, huh Blue Eyes?” Dean asked, a bit of annoyance present in his voice. Cas glared at the board, determined not to turn back around,

“Oh go to hell.”

“Already been. Didn’t suit me much, so now I’m here.” Dean gave a bright smile to the back of the boy’s head, knowing he'd feel it. Cas rolled his eyes once again, attempting to ignore Dean as he began drumming on his desk.

 

**8:46 AM - The Library**

“Naah nah, nah naaaah naaah naaah... Naah nah, nah naaaaah naaaah naaaaaaan…”

“Hey, would you shut up?!” Sam called over Dean’s singing, “There are other people in this room you know!” Sam’s voice got lost as Dean continued on, head shaking to the beat.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me,” Cas groaned into his arm.

Dean stopped abruptly, shooting a look at Cas and ignoring Kevin’s mumble of ‘’thank god.”

“What, is my singing not enough for your pampered ways?” he asked with fake concern and a hand over his heart.

“Why don’t you just cut it out? Nobody here gives a damn!" Cas growled, lifting his head up to look over his shoulder.

"Seriously," Sam added, glancing towards Cas. Dean turned to him, glaring.

"So what did you do to get in here Sammy, forget to do a pushup?" Dean teased.

"H-hey, guys," Kevin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, watching the scene play out beside him. "I think we should just, you know, write our papers?" Sam looked at him for a second, but went on like nothing had been said.

"Look, just because this is your house on the weekends, doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so just stop already," Sam demanded.

"Watch it, you know Mommy doesn't like it when Sammy swears," Dean said mockingly.

"Fuck you Dean!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" Campbell called from his office, "BETTER NOT BE TALKING."

Dean rolled his eyes, "He won't actually come in here, he's too lazy to get off his lily-white ass."

"You don't expect us to believe that, right?" Cas looked over his shoulder with a pointed expression on his face.

"Do you know how many times I've been here? I threw over a bookshelf just for shits and giggles and all he did was call for the janitor to 'clean up whatever was broken'," he used his fingers to point out the punctuation as he got up and sat on the edge of the table.

"The only thing I haven't tried is lighting a fire or drawing on the walls," he chuckled, "Now that'd be fun." Cas' eyes widened,

"Don't get any ideas, I just want to get out of here and not come back."

"Too late, Blue Eyes," Dean grinned, winking after his response.

"If you guys keep this up, Campbell's gonna come in here and I can't afford to miss next Saturday's wrestling meet too," Sam said.

"Oh poor Sammy, missing a whole wrestling meet." Dean mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it faggot! You've never lived up to any commitment you've ever made!" Dean's eyes widened at the comment, eyes darting between Sam and Cas as he ran a hand through his hair. Attempting to regain control over his emotions, he quickly narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I feel worthless inside because of it," Dean said. "I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!"

Sam chuckled darkly, getting up to stand in front of Dean.

"Yeah, you do. You really really do." Sam sneered. Dean's eyes widened and began darting across the room once again. He grabbed on to the sides of his jeans as his breaths became shallow.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Cas hissed.

"Finally confronting the big macho bad boy for what he really is: a fucking queer," he spat, still looking at Dean. At his words Dean flinched back, unable to hide his emotions.

"I don't, I have no..." Dean stammered.

Everyone sat there staring at Dean, except for Cas. He was looking at Sam in disbelief, watching as his fists clenched and his face became determined,

"No idea what I'm talking about?" Sam laughed, "That's funny. Of course you don't." He turned towards the opposite side of the room, arms open wide as he looked back and forth between Kevin and the mystery boy. "Cause no one would ever believe that big bad Dean fucking Winchester likes kissing boys, now would ya?"

Kevin sat there with his jaw dropped, while Mr. Mystery seemed to be sinking further into his coat, avoiding conflict. Dean still stood there in shock, staring at nothing as Sam went on.

"Well you should because Dean here brought a boy home one day, and when Dad walked past his room and saw them kissing..." he trailed off for a moment, "That boy flew, man, right out of there. Dad screamed and screamed till Mom stepped in. All night. Yelling between the two, 'He's your son.' 'YES my SON who was kissing a BOY.' 'So?' Then the next day, when they had us come downstairs, they told us. You caused it Dean. You caused the fucking divor-"

"SHUT UP," Dean bellowed, eyes wide.

Sam spun around, surprised to see Dean's now bright red face less than a foot in front of his own.

Everyones attention was so focused on Sam that no one noticed that Dean had gotten through his shock. No one noticed when the hurt in his eyes turned angry, or when his fists clenched. But they did now,

"You have NO right to talk about that here," he spat, "you have no right to talk about that anywhere."

"You aren't the only one who went through shit, you know that right?" Sam scoffed.

"What you went through?" Dean asked harshly, "The moment dad got custody me... It's been HELL. The past four years... the beatings, the yelling, everything. What you went through?" Dean shook his head and scoffed. Sam’s hands relaxed, shoulders falling,

"Dean..." Sam whispered, his voice breaking.

"NO. You know what? I don't have to sit here with you fucking dildos any longer," Dean yelled, knocking over his chair as he ripped the coat off of the back of it and stomping out of the room.

Everyone was frozen in shock over the scene that had just played out; even little mystery boy had his hood down, golden hair strewn in every direction without a care. Cas soon turned furious. He rose from his chair, standing in front of Sam.

"What. The HELL. Was that?" he asked.

"I don't, I-I just, I don't," Sam stuttered in response.

"You fucking moron," Cas muttered as he followed Dean's path out of the library.

 


	3. The Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! But I wanted to thank my beta, Kat (bunkerchesters.tumblr.com) for helping me once again! Sorry again.

**9:10 AM - The Halls**

 

Leaving the library, Cas glanced into Campbell’s room, which seemed to be dormant at the moment.

As he continued through the halls, he thought about the places to which Dean could have gone. Would he have headed home? No, not a chance. The lunchroom was too open; same with the gym. Since he had been walking towards that part of the school, he took the first right he could, turing in the other direction.

Cas quickly doubled back a few steps, glancing into the art room, before shaking his head and moving on.

As he passed locker after locker, classrooms here and there, he thought some more. He wouldn’t go into a random classroom, because a teacher could be occupying any one of them. Plus, Dean couldn’t have gotten far, seeing as Cas had left only a minute after him. But-

He paused mid-thought, feet stopping as he listened. That was definitely the sound of someone knocking into something. Cas turned, looking for the room where the noise had originated. It was a janitor’s closet a few feet away from him. He glanced over his shoulder before opening the door and quickly entering the room, shutting it behind him.

Turning, he saw… very little actually. As Cas’ eyes began to adjust, he saw Dean sitting in the right corner of the room, confusion written across his face.

“I thought you were…” Dean shook his head. “Nevermind. What are you doing here?” he whispered.

Cas sighed, moving through the small, cluttered room so the he could take a seat next to Dean. Dean scooched over a bit, turning his back against one wall, so Cas could take the other.

“I just wanted to to say that I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m sorry.” Cas sighed. Dean scoffed, bring his knees up to his stomach.

“Why? What do you have to be sorry about, Mr. Popular? It’s not like you did anything. So why would you, out of all people, follow me out, find me, and apologize?” Dean asked, eyes narrowed skeptically.

“Because I was there when it happened; I should have done more.”

“Yeah, but you already tried to get Sam to knock it off. Plus you said yourself that you didn’t want to get stuck back in detention, but you came out after me, risking-”

“No. Because I was there when it happened,” Cas cut him off, glancing up to catch the small “oh” that left Dean’s lips.

“I just… I should have done more,” Cas went on. “I was walking around, trying to find Sam when your dad just started screaming about it. I put the pieces together before Sam did, you know. As I passed your door, I saw John standing there, screaming at you about how kissing boys is disgusting and wrong, how you were filth, and I just left. I even saw Jimmy sprinting down the street. I should have done more. I should have done something.”

“Cas,” Dean paused, taking a breath, “We were thirteen. What could you have done?”

“I don’t know, something at least. That’s why I’m here now. I want to help you, Dean.” There was a stretch of silence before Dean spoke.

“You never told anyone. You knew the whole story and you never told a damn soul. Every single day since I was thirteen, I have come to school thinking ‘Maybe this will be the day that Cas lets it outta the bag.’ And every single day I’ve been wrong.” Dean mumbled, picking at a loose string on his sleeve.

“Well, I was Sam’s friend. I mean, I was looking for him when it happened. You think I would tell people after that? After being there and hearing it? Hearing what you went through in only those few minutes? And two, I just…I don’t know. I just wouldn’t. I never will,” Cas sighed, rubbing his eyes. We have to get you out of there, you don’t deserve to go through that.”

“What the hell do you mean? Of course I do. I kissed a boy. A boy, Cas. I see guys in the hallway and I,” Dean scoffed, clenching his fists. “It’s not right. It’s not natural and it’s disgusting. I’m disgusting.” Dean spit it out, eyes shut tight. Cas stared at him, eyebrows knitted together.

“You don’t actually believe that, right? Just because your dad says that, doesn’t make it true. It’s okay. It’s fine. People may not understand it, but that doesn’t make it wrong. You don’t deserve this!” Cas hissed.

“Oh yeah? How the hell would you know?” Dean glared at Cas, raising his voice a bit.

“Because I do too! Okay? And I don’t have the luxury of going and having sex with a woman as a cover up because it’s just guys for me. Are you fucking happy?” Cas growled. Dean’s face fell.

“What… It’s not just m-”

“No, of course it’s not just you. Why would Jimmy have kissed you back if it was? Why did I wish it was...” Cas took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. “It’s not disgusting, and it’s not wrong, okay? People may say it is, but what does it matter?” Cas finished.

“But my dad-” Dean began, confusion apparent on his face.

“It doesn’t matter what your dad said, or says, or whatever,” Cas said softly. “You are not sick, and you are not alone. Even if it’s just me, which it isn’t, I’m right here with you. You’re the only one who knows it, but I am.” Cas looked into Dean’s eyes, trying to get through how sincere he was. Dean stared back, wondering why this blue-eyed popular boy would want to help him, the fuck up, so damn much? This boy had the whole school looking up to him, wishing to get close to him, yet the one he chooses to help is the dirt beneath his feet. Why?

Cas, on the other hand, was thinking quite the opposite. Why would this beautiful boy think he was worthless? This amazing boy that Cas had been thinking about for years, watching how kind and loyal he was to the few friends he had. Learning that this mean and rough exterior was nothing close to the real Dean Winchester that Cas saw him on multiple occasions, helping bullied kids. Defending these kids who he didn’t know one bit from the asshole jocks. Why didn’t  Dean think he deserved to be saved?

Cas’ heart sped up when he realized how close they were. He could almost count the freckles on Dean’s nose.

As Dean closed the space between them, Cas took a sharp breath. Their noses bumped awkwardly as Dean captured Cas’ lips between his own. Cas turned his head, deepening the timid kiss. Dean’s hand found its way to Cas’ head, fingers tangling through the already messy hair. Cas gasped as Dean tugged slightly. He pushed against Dean’s chest, teasing the green-eyed boy’s bottom lip between his teeth. His hands found Dean’s lower back, gripping onto his shirt as he tried to get even closer. Dean's lips were soft, unlike Cas’ rough, chapped ones, but Dean didn’t seem to mind.

The kiss got sloppier as sounds of heated breaths and smacking lips filled the room, until the door was suddenly pushed open by a rather pudgy man with a baseball cap on.

“What the…” Bobby Singer, the janitor, began.

Dean flew away from Cas, staring up at Bobby with wide eyes.

“I-I didn’t, I d-don’t,” Dean attempted. Cas looked at him with concern as Dean started shaking.

“What the hell is wrong with you, boy?” Bobby asked gently, bushy eyebrows scrunching together. Dean moved further into the tiny room.

“I'm s-sorry sir I didn’t mean to.” Dean replied as his breaths became shallow.

“Is he okay?” Bobby turned to look at Cas, who still sat in the corner, carefully watching Dean. He shook his head in reply, mouth closed in a thin line.

“Dean?” he asked softly, slowly reaching out to touch his arm.

Dean flinched back, head hitting against the wall in the process. Cas and Bobby were shocked as he seemed unfazed and continued to stare at Bobby.

“Please sir. I-I didn’t mean to. It’s not necessary.” His eyes began to tear up, still wide with terror.

“Son, what’s happening? What’s goin’ on?” Bobby asked.

“I’m not sure,” Cas frowned. “We were… Umm…” he trailed off, glancing over at Bobby who just rolled his eyes,

“Yeah I know, ya idjit, I ain’t blind. But what’s going on with him?” Bobby asked, watching as Dean brought his knees up to his chest, still staring up at Bobby. As Cas watched, he had an idea.

“Dean,” he started as he slowly moved towards the shaking boy, “He’s not going to hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you. What’s going on?” Cas spoke in a tone you would use with a frightened animal.

When he got close enough, he placed a hand on Dean’s right shoulder, holding it steady as Dean flinched back once again,

“N-no please sir please don’t.” Dean whispered. Cas noticed that he didn’t even seem to be there with them as Dean continued to stare at the janitor.

“Dean.” Cas’ voice became a bit stronger. “Dean. You are okay. No one is upset. No one is going to hurt you. You are okay. You are okay,” he repeated as he pulled Dean into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around him, still whispering the reassuring words into his ear.

It took a few minutes. Bobby still stood there, eyebrows knit together; Cas stroked a hand through Dean’s hair until, finally, the teen seemed to come back to reality.

At first, it appeared that he was just getting worse, as Cas began to feel Dean’s chest rack with sobs.

“No, Dean, you are okay. Please be okay,” Cas’ voice broke, still repeating the words. It wasn’t until Cas felt strong arms wrap around his back, and Dean’s body falling onto his own, that he realized that Dean finally knew it too.

Cas let out a sigh of relief. While still holding on to the crying boy, he turned to look at Bobby, nodding. Bobby glanced between the two of them.

“Detention, right?” he asked. Cas nodded once again. Bobby wiped a hand across his face.

“I’ll keep Samuel busy ‘til lunch. You take care of’ him, then get back to the library, got it?” Bobby shot a pointed look at Cas, who nodded one last time before turning back to Dean, resting his head against Dean’s own.

As Bobby began walking out, he heard a small thank you from the blue-eyed boy. He just shook his head.

“Idjits,” he muttered as he shut the door, heading to the staff room.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda wanna thank the people I am "gifting" this work to (idk man I just don't like the term "gifting" for this, cause it's not like I'm letting you guys claim it as your own like nah brah this shit's mine, I feel like it's more of a dedication/thank you/”the reason this work exists is because of you and I want you to know that.” thingy. Like you get what I’m saying? I hope you do cause I can’t explain it better then that) in a proper way, because it wouldn’t let me do it up there. So yeah. I'll put the links here and if you want to go look at them you can, if not that's cool too.
> 
> Maddie Smith - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1671140
> 
> Serina Szydlowski - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1671149
> 
> Rebecca Lewellen - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1671155
> 
> Tarah Kett - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1671158


End file.
